Apicultură
right|200px|Albină somnoroasă Apicultura este o ramură a zootehniei care studiază biologia şi tehnologia creşterii şi explorării albinelor, în scopul obţinerii de producţii apicole ridicate şi a sporirii producţiei de seminţe la plantele agricole entomofile. Datorită particularităţilor biologice specifice, albinele furnizează omului importante produse, iar prin acţiunea de polenizare încrucişată a plantelor entomofile asigură însemnate sporuri de producţie la multe culturi agricole. Istoria apiculturii Pe parcursul întregii sale existenţe, omul a vânat cuiburile de albine sălbatice şi le-a luat mierea. Apicultorii au folosit stupii şi au recoltat miere de la ei cu cel puţin 4500 de ani în urmă. Eva Crane, Bees and beekeeping: science, practice and world resources, 1990, pag. 17 Pe parcursul ultimelor decenii (din anii 1800 până în prezent), cunoştinţele despre apicultură au crescut, ca urmare a cercetărilor efectuate de arheologi, filologi şi oameni de ştiinţă. Albinele sălbatice Se presupune că primii oameni au luat miere de la albine din cuiburile construite în copaci sau în alte locuri. Colectarea de miere din cuiburi sălbatice se efectuează până în prezent, cu excepţia regiunilor unde a fost înlocuită total de apicultură. Erau vânate cuiburile de albine melifere (Apis) şi speciile mari de albine care nu înţeapă (Meliponinae). Nu numai omul a fost un vânător al cuiburilor de albine, ci şi unele mamifere ca cimpanzeii care au fost observaţi folosindu-şi mâinile sau beţe pe care le introduceau în cuib pentru a le scoate unse cu miere. Cea mai veche dovadă arheologică asupra vânatului albinelor melifere (Apis mellifera) este un desen de pe o piatră din epoca mezolitică care a fost găsit în estul Spaniei şi datează din perioada 6000 î. Hr. În acea perioadă, nu la mult timp după ultima Eră glaciară care a avut loc la circa 9000 î. Hr., se presupune că în regiune a existat un climat optim. Desenul fost folosit ca simbol al celui de-al 18-lea Congres Internaţional de Apicultură de la Madrid din 1961 şi a apărut în numeroase reviste şi cărţi apicole. Persoana reprezentată, în general considerată a fi o femeie, ia miere dintr-o grotă situată în faţa unei stânci. Nu există dovezi asupra existenţei unei surse de fum sau a unei îmbrăcăminţi de protecţie. Alte picturi pe stâncă realizate înaintea erei noastre în India şi Africa de Sud arată faptul că vânătoarea de miere sau chiar apicultura a fost o activitate organizată care implica alcătuirea de echipe de bărbaţi şi femei. În Africa de Sud şi Zimbabwe existau albine Apis mellifera, iar într-o pictură descoperită în Zimbabwe se distinge faptul că fumul era deja folosit. În Asia existau albine Apis dorsata ale căror cuiburi au fost descrise într-o pictură indiană post-mezolitică, descoperită în 1984. Apicultura tradiţională (stupul fix) Stupii orizontali Înainte ca apicultura în păduri să fie practicată, prin anii 2500 î.Hr., în Egiptul Antic se practica o apicultură avansată. Primele reprezentări datează din 2450 î.Hr. şi apar într-o scenă care a format o parte a unui basorelief al unui templu al soarelui, de lângă Nilul inferior. Cele mai bune dovezi ale existenţei apiculturii în lumea antică, provin din mormintele egiptene. Există scene, puţine la număr, în care pot fi observate mierea din faguri şi stupii, care documentează ce s-a întâmplat în acele timpuri. Stupii egipteni folosiţi cu câteva mii de ani în urmă erau cilindrici şi nu difereau foarte mult de cei găsiţi în ţinuturi mai izolate ale ţării, în zilele noastre. Cele mai recente dovezi scrise despre apicultura în stupi datează din perioada 1500 î. Hr., iar câteva dintre ele au fost ilustrate de Neufeld, E. (1979) în lucrarea Apiculture in ancient Palestine (early and middle Iron Age) within the framework of the ancient Near East. Ele formează o parte a unui cod de legi hittite, inscripţionate pe tăbliţe de lut găsite în câmpia Anatoliei, la 1000 de km de nordul Egiptului. Legile reglementau amenzile care trebuiau plătite de un hoţ care fura stupi goi sau ocupaţi. Stupii tradiţionali utilizaţi în prezent în Anatolia sunt încă cilindri orizontali. După ce imperiul egiptean a intrat în declin, imperiul grecesc a devenit o mare putere. Pentru egipteni apicultura reprezenta o artă importantă şi sofisticată, iar grecii i-au adus puţine schimbări. Stupii erau orizontali, alungiţi şi aproximativ cilindrici. Erau făcuţi din lut, lemn, nuiele şi arbore de plută. Aristotel (384 -322 î. Hr.), unul din cei mai importanţi filosofi ai Greciei Antice, nu s-a preocupat foarte mult de de studiul biologiei: el nu ştia cum luau fiinţă ouăle într-o familie de albine, şi deşi era conştient că trebuie să existe un conducător, credea că există mai multe albine care depun ouă. El afirma că o familie are probleme, dacă există prea mulţi sau prea puţini conducători. Roger A. Morse, Ted Hooper, The Illustrated Encyclopedia of Beekeeping, pag. 168 Scriitorii romani Cato, Varro, Columella şi Palladius cunoşteau partea comercială a afacerii.''Fraser, H.M., ''Beekeeping in antiquity, London, 1951 Romanii erau cei care supravegheau stupine comerciale în Spania. Din scrierile Romei Antice s-au păstrat mai multe dovezi despre apicultura de pe acele meleaguri. Există descrieri clare ale celor nouă materiale din care erau făcuţi stupii: lut, cărămizi, bălegar, buşteni, scânduri din lemn, tulpini de fenicul, nuiele împletite, arbore de plută, sau mică transparentă. Stupii erau orizontali şi aveau dimensiunile de 30 X 30 X 90 cm. În America Centrală, populaţia maya practica în mod tradiţional apicultura, în stupi orizontali, cu albine care nu înţepau, din specia Melipona beecheii. Săpăturile arheologice din 1970 au scos la iveală stupi folosiţi în urmă cu câteva secole care se aseamănă foarte mult cu cei folosiţi în prezent. Stupii verticali În nordul munţilor Alpi şi în Caucaz erau utilizaţi buşteni aşezaţi vertical, în unele zone existând chiar şi o uşă laterală. Administrarea stupinei este mult mai restrictivă în cazul utilizării stupilor verticali în comparaţie cu stupii orizontali de la care mierea putea fi extrasă uşor fără a fi nevoie ca albinele să fie omorâte. În cazul stupilor verticali care nu aveau prevăzută o uşă laterală, albinele erau cel mai adesea omorâte prin asfixiere sau prin afumare cu sulf. Apicultorii din Anglia (Butler 1609) erau sfătuiţi să ierneze stupi de greutate medie, iar mierea era recoltată de la stupii grei şi de la cei uşori. Metodele de extracţie a mierii utilizate în jurul anului 1500 nu mai necesitau omorârea albinelor. Deasupra sau dedesubtul stupului se utiliza o extensie în care albinele adunau mierea sau în timpul culesului albinele erau dirijate înspre un alt stup în care colectau mierea. Progresul ştiinţific În perioada anilor 1600 - 1700 ştiinţele au cunoscut o dezvoltare considerabilă, iar în domeniul apiculturii progresele au fost făcute între anii 1568 şi 1792, în special în domeniul biologiei. În 1800 se cunoşteau deja realităţi de bază despre comportamenul, anatomia şi fiziologia albinei europene, Apis mellifera. Substanţele produse de albine erau diferenţiate de cele colectate de ele: puietul şi ceara erau produse în stup; nectarul, polenul şi propolisul erau produse de plante şi colectate de la ele de albine. Adesea cunoştinţele nu erau răspândite în afara Europei sau în afara locului unde erau descoperite, de aceea se întâmpla ca aceeaşi descoperire să fie făcută mai târziu într-o altă parte a lumii. În general noile cunoştinţe erau teoretice, iar dezvoltarea majoră în apicultura practică a început în jurul anului 1850 în America de Nord. Apicultura modernă În cadrul apiculturii tradiţionale erau utilizaţi stupii ficşi în care albinele construiau fagurii de sus în jos şi îi fixau cu ceară şi pe părţile laterale. Astfel, un fagure putea fi scos, doar dacă era tăiat. În cazul stupilor orizontali accesul se putea face mai uşor, prin două părţi, faţă de stupii verticali care puteau fi accesaţi doar prin partea de jos. În Anglia au existat experimente prin care se încerca construirea stupilor din diferite unităţi. În 1649, William Mew a inventat un stup care era format din cutii stratificate, fără rame. Albinele aveau tendinţa să depună miere în cutiile de deasupra care erau scoase atunci când erau pline de faguri cu miere. Gedle a patentat în 1675 un stup care avea câte un cadru în interiorul fiecărei cutii, cadru de pe care albinele trebuiau să înceapă construcţia fagurelui. Stadiile de dezvoltare a stupilor au condus la stupul cu rame mobile care este folosit în prezent. Stupul cu rame mobile este originar din Grecia şi a fost descris de Sir George Wheler în cartea sa din 1682, A journey into Greece. Autorul a descris stupii pe care i-a văzut în mănăstirea Sfântul Cyriacus de pe muntele Hymettus din Attica. Stupul avea forma unui vas mare pentru flori, iar albinele îşi construiau fagurii de la nişte rame aşezate peste vas, care nu erau lipite de marginile laterale, pentru a putea fi scoase una câte una. Cu aceşti stupi călugării efectuau mai multe operaţiuni: inspectau şi manevrau familiile în timp ce albinele lucrătoare se aflau la cules, divizau familiile, controlau roitul, recoltau miere fără să distrugă ramele cu puiet şi se asigurau că albinele au suficientă hrană pentru a putea supravieţui peste iarnă. În 1970, Abbot della Rocca, care a văzut stupi în Insula Creta, şi care erau probabil asemănători celor din Grecia, a publicat cartea Traité complet sur les abeilles în care există un pasaj în volumul 2 (p. 467-469) din care reiese că el a înţeles importanţa spaţiului care trebuie lăsat albinei pentru a se deplasa printre faguri. Şi François Huber a înţeles importanţa spaţiului albinei denumindu-l: distanţa egală care trebuie păstrată în mod uniform între faguri. Huber a consturit un stup cu rame mobile de tip acordeon care putea fi deschis ca o carte. În Anglia, Robert Golding a descris în 1947 un stup grecesc îmbunătăţit cu rame între care se păstra o distanţă corespunzătoare. Alţi stupi cu rame mobile au fost inventaţi în 1806 de Petr Prokopovich din Rusia şi în 1848 de Dzierzon din Germania, însă ramele erau aşezate prea aproape de pereţii stupului, iar albinele uneau cele două părţi cu fagure sau propolis, astfel încât trebuia ca ramele să fie tăiate pentru a putea fi scoase afară. Toţi aceşti stupi au fost invenţii destinate stupăritului în zonele de pădure şi aveau o uşiţă în partea din spate, ca şi stupii din buşteni verticali. Progresul practic a fost făcut în anul 1851 de către reverendul L. L. Langstroth din Philadelphia care a încorporat rame mobile în cutii stratificate. Principiul după care a fost construit stupul cu rame mobile a fost descoperirea spaţiului albinei, un loc pe care albinele îl folosesc ca pe un coridor. Teoretic, acest spaţiu este de 6 până la 10 mm, iar practic este de obicei de 8 mm. Reverendul Langstroth nu şi-a revendicat invenţia, el a fost doar cel care a identificat nevoia spaţiului albinei, atunci când a creat stupul practic, cu rame mobile. Stupii cu rame mobile au fost inventaţi înainte de anul 1852, când stupul Langstroth a fost patentat, însă aceştia nu erau practici, deoarece erau fie prea complicaţi, fie prea scumpi. Langhstroth a făcut experimente cu mai multe tipuri de stupi, însă doar în luna octombrie a anului 1851 şi-a dat seama cât de avantajos este să se ţină cont de acest spaţiu. La 5 octombrie 1852, Langstroth a obţinut un patent pentru inventarea stupului cu rame mobile: o cutie cu rame aşezate paralel, în care părţile laterale şi părţile de jos ale ramelor respectau spaţiul albinei. Utilizarea stupului de tip Langstroth s-a extins rapid, la început în America de Nord, Europa şi în restul lumii, acolo unde apicultorii au aflat de existenţa stupului prin intermediul cărţii publicate de Langstroth în 1853. Charles Dadant care a emigrat din Franţa în SUA în 1863, a avut un rol important în extinderea utilizării stupului cu rame mobile. În multe ţări au început să apară reviste apicole, iar apicultorii au început să înfiinţeze primele societăţi apicole. Din 1857 au început să fie folosite foile de ceară artificială inventate de Johannes Mehring, care erau mai rezistente pentru extractorul de miere centrifugal, inventat de italianul Francesco de Hruschka în 1865. Deoarece foile de ceară erau însârmate, erau mai rezistente la viteze mai mari de rotaţie ale extractorului. Albinele europene în alte regiuni Până în anii 1600 albinele melifere din specia Apis erau prezente doar în Europa, Asia şi Africa. Albinele europene (Apis mellifera) au fost duse, cel mai probabil în coşniţe, din Anglia în America de Nord. Alte destinaţii ale albinelor europene au fost insulele Leeward, insulele Sfântul Kitts şi Nevis în 1688 şi regiunea Guadelupa în 1689. În 1784 au fost duse din Florida în Cuba. Din Spania şi Portugalia, albinele au fost transportate în America de Sud, ajungând pentru prima dată în Brazilia în 1839, şi în Peru în 1857. În Australia albinele au fost transportate cu succes în 1810 şi în Noua Zeelandă în 1839. Cu excepţia Insulelor Hawaii unde albinele au fost aduse în 1857, multe insule din Pacific au rămas fără albine până după anii 1950. Albinle melifere europene au fost importate în ultimele secole de Egipt şi Israel, pentru că s-au dovedit a fi mult mai productive decât albinele din rasele native. Japonia, China şi Thailanda care aveau albine din specia Apis cerana, au importat albine melifere din Europa. Albine din regiuni tropicale din Africa au fost duse în America de Sud în 1956, producându-se astfel o hibridizare între albinele prezente şi albinele din Africa tropicală, iar albinele rezultate au fost denumite de apicultori albine africanizate. În următorii treizeci de ani albinele africanizate s-au răspândit în aproape toată America Centrală şi America de Sud. În 1988 erau prezente în 21 de ţări, din Argentina, până în Mexic. În 1986 albine din specia Apis florea din Asia, au fost găsite în Sudan, iar albine din specia Apis cerana au fost găsite în vestul Noii Guinee şi în Papua Noua Guinee. În 1880, Frank Benton a avut o încercare fără succes de a aduce patru familii de albine din specia superioară Apis dorsata din sud-estul Asiei în SUA, deoarece albinele au murit pe drum. Produsele apicole Mierea Mierea a fost încă din antichitate cel mai important produs obţinut de la stupi sau de la albinele sălbatice. În antichitate mierea era utilizată în special în medicină şi a fost unul dintre cele mai populare „medicamente” în Egiptul Antic, fiind menţionată de peste 500 de ori în 900 de reţeteManjo, G. (1975). The healing hand: Man and wound in the ancient world. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press şi a fost un ingredient comun în medicina medievală. Mierea era adesea singura substanţă disponibilă care putea face ca celelalte ingrediente acceptabile ca gust. În Europa mierea era utilizată ca medicament, ca hrană şi ca îndulcitor: era mai ieftină decât zahărul până în anii 1700 sau mai târziu. Prima carte despre miere, The virtues of honey in preventing many of the worst disorders a fost scrisă de Sir John Hill şi publicată în 1759 în Anglia. Mierea reprezintă un aliment deosebit de plăcut, hrănitor, cu mare valoare biologică şi calorică (3 150 kcal), uşor asimilabil, iar datorită conţinutului său în inhibină, posedă reale proprietăţi bactericide. Ceara Ceara este produsul apicol cel mai uşor de transportat şi manipulat, deoarece nu se deteriorează şi nu necesită stocarea în recipiente speciale. Este un produs ce serveşte ca materie primă pentru numeroase industrii (peste 40). În antichitate şi în Evul Mediu, ceara era folosită pentru plata tributului sau a altor taxe şi era un articol comercial, deoarece putea fi utilizat în mai multe scopuri: pentru turnarea metalelor, modelare, impermeabilitate, ca adeziv, ca o componentă aunor alifii, pentru cosmetică, lumânări şi alte surse de lumină. În Europa şi în regiunile cu tradiţie creştină, biserica avea nevoie de cantităţi însemnate de ceară pentru lumânări, motivul utilizării acesteia fiind virginitatea albinelor. În perioada anilor 1200 un cod galic, Cymraeg, dădea şi motivul utilizării cerii în biserică: : The origin of Bees is from Paradise, and on account of the sin man they came hence, and God conferred his blessing upon them, and therefore the mass cannot be said without the wax („Originea albinelor este din paradis, ele au venit din cauza păcatului omului, iar Dumnezeu le-a binecuvântat şi de aceea slujba nu poate fi rostită fără ceară”). În ultima sută de ani piaţa mondială a cerii a scăzut considerabil, deoarece mierea se extrage prin centrifugare, iar fagurii se pot refolosi mai mulţi ani. Astfel se pot obţine producţii de miere mai mari, iar producţia de ceară reprezintă doar până la 2% din produsele stupului. O proporţie considerabilă de ceară produsă se reîntoarce în industria apicolă care o prelucrează în forma fagurilor artificiali. Polenul, lăptişorul, propolisul şi veninul, prin valoarea lor compoziţională, reprezintă importante produse apicole, mult apreciate pentru proprietăţile terapeutice. Comercializare polenului, puietului şi a lăptişorului de matcă, ca produse separate ale stupului, a început după anul 1950, deoarece necesită utilizarea de metode moderne de procesare şi stocare. Cercetările din ultimul timp au stabilit că valoarea sporurilor de recoltă, obţinută în urma polenizării plantelor agricole cu ajutorul albinelor întrece de 10-15 ori valoarea produselor apicole obţinute de la albine. Apicultura mondială Europa şi Federaţia Rusă Sursă: Baza de date FOOD AND AGRICULTURE ORGANIZATION OF THE UNITED NATIONS (FAO), August 2007. America de Nord Sursă: Baza de date FOOD AND AGRICULTURE ORGANIZATION OF THE UNITED NATIONS (FAO), August 2007. America de Sud Sursă: Baza de date FOOD AND AGRICULTURE ORGANIZATION OF THE UNITED NATIONS (FAO), August 2007. Oceania Sursă: Baza de date FOOD AND AGRICULTURE ORGANIZATION OF THE UNITED NATIONS (FAO), August 2007. Asia Sursă: Baza de date FOOD AND AGRICULTURE ORGANIZATION OF THE UNITED NATIONS (FAO), August 2007. Africa Sursă: Baza de date FOOD AND AGRICULTURE ORGANIZATION OF THE UNITED NATIONS (FAO), August 2007. Note Bibliografie * Eva Crane, Bees and beekeeping: science, practice and world resources, 1990 * Roger A. Morse, Ted Hooper, The Illustrated Encyclopedia of Beekeeping, Blandford Press Poole Dorset, 1985 Legături externe * Sit de apicultură * Site informational cu aplicabilitate în cercetare, educaţie şi producţie apicolă es:Apicultura Categorie:Apicultură